Happily Ever After Part 1
by cassiet38
Summary: Bella Marries the love of her life, Edward. But on the honeymoon things dont go quite as planned and a fight breaks out between Edward and Jacob. After this things will change forever.


Turner 6

Cassie Turner

Mr. Denton

Cp English 10

13 September 2012

Happily Ever After Part 1

_Bella_

I was standing in the bathroom looking in the full length mirror. I never imagined myself to be the kind of girl standing here in a phenomenal wedding dress. My nerves are going crazy. In less than two hours I will be marrying the love of my life, Edward Cullen. He has perfect golden brown hair and beautiful gold eyes. At only 19 years old I am pregnant and getting married, this is not how I imagined my life to be. Oh, did I mention that Edward and the whole Cullen family are all vampires? It was never known to be possible for a vampire to be able to get a mortal pregnant but it happened.

"Are you ready, Bella? It's almost time," said Alice. Standing in her beautiful bridesmaids dress, Alice looks stunning. Alice is Edward's sister; she is perfect in every way, as all vampires are. "Oh Bella you look absolutely stunning!" exclaimed Alice.

I looked at her skeptically. "I wish I felt that way, I feel like a hippo with this belly," I rubbed my stomach as Alice looks at me like I'm crazy. I am three months pregnant and am just producing a baby bump.

"Oh yes Bella you're just as huge as a blimp! It's barely noticeable; you are not far enough along yet to be complaining of being fat." Alice smiled her stunning smile and said "there should be nothing that would ruin your perfect day." Alice looks down at her watch and sees that they have five minutes till it is time for her to walk down the aisle. "It's time Bella!" said Alice. To make my legs move towards the door, I concentrated with all I had.

We walk out the door and into the hallway. I hear the music; it makes my stomach jump into my throat. The doors open and I see him. Dazzling in the light, Edward looks fabulous. He is standing there looking at me as I look at him. The next few moments go by in a blur and I hear myself saying "I do." He is mine now, my husband. The next thing I know I'm dancing in his arms, just he and I as one.

"Bella! I just wanted to tell you goodbye before you left. Have fun on your honeymoon dear!" Alice said, hugging me tightly. Standing close beside Alice was her man Jasper.

He hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Have fun Bella." As Edward and I leave to go to the airport, I turn around one more time and say goodbye to Edwards's wonderful family.

At midnight we arrive to our destination on the tropical island of Isle Esme. The first things I do when I got there is head toward the kitchen and get something to eat and then I head off to bed. I have a feeling in my stomach tomorrow is going to be a long day. I dream of swimming in the ocean and all of a sudden BAM I have a huge belly. Oh this is not a dream this is a nightmare. I wake up to a loud banging noise coming from the living room.

It takes my eyes a moment to adjust but then I saw the source of the noise. "Jacob? Is that you?" I whispered, hoping that Edward doesn't come home from his hunting trip early. Jacob is my best friend, but also my husband's worst enemy. I look at him like he's crazy. How did he know where we were? Did he pull a creeper move and follow us? This is just blowing my mind!

"Bella! I'm so glad to see you! I'm sorry I didn't make it to your wedding, I was… busy," Jacob looked me in the eyes and pulled me up into a big bear hug. Tall and strong, Jacob suffocated me.

"Jacob, what are you doing here? And how did you find us?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry I just had to see you! I followed you from the airport." I knew it; I thought to myself, he was being a creeper. "Where is he?" Jacob asked, talking about Edward.

"Still on his hunting trip I hope or you're in big trouble!" I said, pushing him out the door. "You need to leave Jacob before he sees you or finds out you're here."

Jacob leans in close to me, "Bella, I came to tell you that I want you to divorce him. I want you to choose me. I love you Bella." I knew Jacob's feelings for me; I just never knew that he would do this. I don't love Jacob in that way.

That's when I heard him. I heard him slide the door open and he got up in Jacobs face. "What did you just say? I suggest you leave now." I put my hand on my husband's chest to back him up a little bit out of Jacob's face. The last thing I want on my honeymoon is my best friend getting beat up by my husband. Yes, I am saying that my husband would win.

"You don't know she could change her mind and choose me." Jacob's voice was rising and his face is getting red. I got to calm both of them down.

I look at Jacob with teary eyes, "Jacob, I made my decision today by marrying Edward. I love him and I'm spending the rest of my life with him. You're my best friend and that's all you ever will be. I'm sorry. "A shot of pain flash through Jacobs's eyes and then it was pure anger. Then a fist hits Edward square in the jaw.

"That's for stealing my girl!" Jacob said with an anger filled voice. That's when the fight began. Jacob threw a flab jabber right into Edward's stomach. That made Edward extremely infuriated and Edward turned to him and punched him right in the face knocking Jacob on the ground. I figured that when Jacob went down he wasn't going to be getting back up, but he did, so I decided it was time for me to step in. I stepped in between them and then I see Jacob look around towards the house. He picks something up and suddenly he's coming at me with a brick in his hand. I feel pain as I am falling to the grown and then everything goes black.

I faintly hear voices screaming at each other. "Look what you did Jacob!" That's Edward; I would know his voice anywhere.

Then I hear Jacob. He sounds like he's crying. "Is she dead? Oh God, please tell me she isn't dead."

"No, but her breathing is so shallow." I feel people touching me then somebody lifts me up and carries me somewhere. Then everything stopped and I didn't know where I was. That's when I knew, I had died.

_Edward_

"She stopped breathing!" I yell toward Jacob. I hit my knees and start CPR on her immediately.

"Call 911!" shouts Jacob back at me. He is in a panic frenzy just as I am.

"Jacob! Think before you speak, we are on an island; no one is going to come all the way out here. We have to save her ourselves." I look at him with disgust; none of this would be happening if it weren't for him.

Oh, God no! Please God, do not let this be happening. I look down at my wife no longer breathing, and feel such hatred towards Jacob. He is the one who did this. I want to kill him but I know that I must save my wife. I keep pumping her heart for her. I know what I need to do no matter how much I don't want to. I do not want to take away my wife's mortality, but I will do it to save her life. I lift up her arm and bite down on her wrist. I taste the blood but it doesn't affect me anymore. I mean of course it still has its appeal but I know this is going to save her life. Just then, her heart starts to beat.

"Bella, oh Bella, thank goodness you are alive!" I whispered into her ear. I felt Jacobs's presence behind me and turned to him. "Yes she's alive, you can leave now." I gave him a death glare and he turned his back to me getting ready to walk away, but then he turned to me.

"I will never forgive you for what you did to her. I wish she were dead for good now!" Jacob looked at me with a look of hatred that I will never forget. "But I must know one thing, is the baby ok?" He walks away without waiting for an answer.

The baby, my God the baby completely slipped my mind. I listen for the heartbeat, it's faint but it's there. Thank God our baby is ok.

"Thank you," I looked at Jacob as he spoke to me. I look at him questioningly.

"What are you talking about? Thank you for what?" I said to him.

"Thank you for saving her, I know it must have been hard for you. I know you didn't want that life for her." I looked at him in shock. Where was this coming from? What happened to never forgiving me for what I did? What happened to her wishing she were dead instead of a vampire?

"She's my wife; I couldn't just let her die." And I can't let her I am too selfish to let that happen.

It took about three days for Bella to regain complete consciousness and for the transformation to be complete. Surprisingly, Jacob was still there, he waited with me every day for her to wake up. I now have more respect for Jacob. It's going to mean a lot to Bella, him being here when she wakes up. Then her eyes open, bright red in color. I expected to see them red but it is still gives me a strange feeling in my stomach. I don't like seeing her eyes like that. Once the animal blood gets settled in her those red eyes will go away forever and they will be a beautiful gold for the rest of eternity.

She looks at us and smiles. "You're in a room together and nobody is dead, what's going on?"

I look at her and just grin from ear to ear. "Jacob and I have decided to put our differences aside for you. We will never be completely friends but we are going to try."

She looks back and forth between us and says two words, "Thank you." Happy yet confused, I looked at her intensely. The love of my life, Bella, gleamed in the sunlight.

To be continued….


End file.
